


In Which James and Camille are on The Rachel Zoe Project

by frogy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M, Fashion & Couture, Gen, The Rachel Zoe Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Camille go on The Rachel Zoe project before their first big outing as a couple at Cannes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which James and Camille are on The Rachel Zoe Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/gifts).



> I got as far as 'Fashion' in the prompts. I didn't get to the AU part, or even really the plot. So I hope you are as happy as I am about the idea of Camille wearing fancy, designer clothes. I also hope you've seen the Rachel Zoe project. If not, all you need to know is that Rachel is the most miserable person who gets to dress celebrities up in fancy clothing as a job. I would be so happy all the time if that were my job.

The scene, which is totally not staged, because this is reality television dammit, opens with Rachel Zoe in a trademark caftan standing at the head of a conference table. It's not a stuffy office boring office conference room table. Everything is cool and white and hip. Her assistants, Taylor and Brad. are there too because in this totally not scripted scene, Rachel is giving them instructions for the day.

"Today we have Camille Roberts and James Diamond coming in," Rachel says to her staff. "James is in the boy-band Big Time Rush, and Camille Roberts' movie is showing at Cannes. This is the first big outing they are doing as a couple and Camille wants to make sure that they look good together."

It's possible they talk about some actual work related items after that, but the show cuts to Rachel talking to the camera, confessional style. "I really need Taylor and Brad to pull their weight today. Roger is making me do a thing." She lets out a put upon sigh. If her husband weren't always making her do things, there would be so much less drama in her life. And the show. Rachel hates things (and possibly also Roger).

\---

After a commercial break, the doorbell rings. Rachel opens the door to welcome Camille and James into the white, sunlit space. There are handshakes all around, as everyone introduces themselves.

There are a couple of racks of clothing and a whole corner of the room lined with shoes. Even on first camera pan, you can tell that there are significantly more dresses than there are anything else.

"So, you're here for outfits for Cannes," Rachel says, flipping through the clothes on the racks, inviting Camille to look at them.

"Yea," Camille says. "It's our first big event together, and we don't want a double denim Britney and Justin disaster." (Do you hear that Katy Perry? That is not a look ANYONE should be emulating. Because it's terrible.)

"Oh no," Rachel says. "You guys are going to be so adorable it will be bananas."

"I don't know why you keep saying that," James says. "Britney and Justin were awesome."

"In that scenario, you get to be Justin," Camille says.

"And _you_ get to be Britney," James says, clearly not getting it. 

If this were a show with a laugh track, it would play now, because everyone knows that Britney went crazy and shaved her head. Ha. Ha. 

James is a better person than all those laugh-track laughers because he already knows it's not funny when fame and tabloids tear someone apart. Plus, Britney is the one laughing all the way to the bank with her Vegas show. (Plus the second, she's hot).

Back to the show, Rachel has an arm full of clothes that Camille (and James liked), and sends Camille off to try them on.

\---

"Why don't I get exciting clothes to try on?"

With Camille off-camera, James is looking at the lonely little rack of men's clothes. There are some sweet leather jackets, but otherwise nothing crazy of avant-garde.

"Because you're promoting Camille's movie at Cannes," Rachel says, "she's the star."

James pouts. Brad and Taylor look sympathetic. But Rachel has no feelings. "Put on one of the jacket's, and go do a catwalk walk with Camille."

So he does. They make quite the striking couple, walking down the hallway together. Brad and Taylor crack up at it. Rachel doesn't. She's not even looking up at first. She's frowning at her phone, but with Brad and Taylor laughing, she looks up. "Bananas," she says. "You look absolute bananas. I love that dress so much."

"Thanks," Camille says, twirling.

"I am so sorry to do this, but I have to run off to do a thing. You look gorg. Brad and Taylor will take good care of you and I'll be back to review the top contenders."

And Rachel leaves to do a thing.

\---

There are some more shots of Camille trying on fancy dresses, but they are just filler. Things don't really get good until the everyone notices James leaning against the wall texting. 

"It's not fair that you get to try on all the clothes and I don't."

"So try on the clothes," Camille says.

"Really?" James asks, looking at Taylor and Brad to make sure it's okay.

They give each other a look and shrug. "Rachel's not here. You can do whatever you want."

"Cool. Can I invite Logan and Carlos over too?" James looks at Camille this time. She's clearly in charge.

"Umm."

"I've been texting them, you know Logan would love this."

"Sure."

"Great. Do you think Kendall would want to come too?"

"I think he's tied up today," Camille says. 

"Huh?"

"Lucy had plans for him."

It takes a second, then James makes a face. "I don't want to know about that."

Camille smirks. It's the smirk of someone who knows that James wouldn't be making a face if he were in Kendall's place. He'd take whatever she's giving him and be happy about it.

\---

Fast forward to the doorbell ringing. When Brad and Taylor answer the door, it's Logan and Carlos. There's fist-bumps and manly backslaps of hello between James and the guys as James introduces them and brings them back to wear all the clothes are.

There's clearly a dressing room somewhere, because Camille used it. But the guys don't bother. They strip off their shirts, drop their trousers, and dive right into the clothing.

There show cuts here to a scene that is obviously staged later, the same room, but totally different light, cropped for the gullible so that it could be the same scene. It's just Taylor and Brad.

"So hot."

"So hot."

Back to the original scene, it's the greatest montage of dudes in dresses you've ever seen on your television. There's ballgowns with trains for miles and frills, miniskirts and the best Blue Steel impressions you've ever seen. It is so epic your TV can't even handle it.

Which is why Rachel has to ruin it.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!"

Rachel is back and that is the end of all joy in the office. Of course she makes nice with Camille and James, and even Logan and Carlos, because they are celebrities. But her assistants get the talking down to end all talking downs, because ugh. Rachel doesn't understand why people can't just do what she wants. She is just not cool with this whole free will thing. Taylor and Brad are especially bad. And Roger. Like, one time he wanted her to celebrate the holidays. With his family. 

\---

Cannes is before the episode airs, so they can show a bunch of pictures of what Camille and James wore. 

In one photo, Camille is in an blue and white striped Marc Jacobs trapeze dress, in another a back Alexander McQueen dress, with white birds flying across although the stars of the outfit are the Pierre Hardy shoes that go with it, and a "casual" shot of her and James out and about where she's wearing MSGM's lips and eyelashes blouse.

James is not wearing a dress in any of them. But the soles of all his Cole Haan shoes match Camille's outfits.

\---

Epilogue:

After their episode airs, Camille and James are guests on Watch What Happens Live with Andy Cohen. They are absolutely darling, and Andy's many twitter followers beg for more of them.

Epilogue the Second:

And that's how Camille and James get their very own reality television show on Bravo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus art! Because I didn't think the fic stood up without it.
> 
> The Marc Jacobs dress is from http://www.vixen-vintage.com/  
> The blue shoes (with the Marc Jacobs dress) are from http://atlantic-pacific.blogspot.com/. Most of my inspiration also comes from Atlantic-Pacific.  
> The Pierre Hardy eye shoes are from http://damselindior.com/
> 
> All the rest are from various shopping sites, net-a-porter, etc.


End file.
